Flesh Chase
Flesh Chase '''is a HTFF episode of season 110. Plot The episode begins with Flesh in the woods, he seems to be starving and dehydrated as he didn't store anything in his tail for backup, after a few minutes of screaming, Zet, who is near by, comes in the woods and finds him, and takes him to the policstation where he is fed and given some water. After he has done that, Zet then goes into another where coincidentally Pranky is in there for some reason, Zet then askes him if he can keep him, Pranky declines but Zet says it's a "requriment" or else he could face a fine. Pranky didn't have time for that so he decides to go ahead and keep him. After Pranky then takes him home, a montage then plays, showing them getting along and not at the sametime. The montage plays for like a minute and then after that happens, Pranky is then shown giving Flesh something to eat. Pranky somehow didn't recoginze the injury on Flesh's eye injury and makes fun of it, which causes Flesh to go insane and chase after him, Pranky then runs out the house with Flesh running after him. The sences changes a few times to show Flesh running after Pranky a few times, the last sence, Flesh decides to get a few nails out of his tail to throw at Pranky, the sence changes to Lustly who is trying to flirt with Jock, Jock precides to run away from her but the nails destractes him, Lustly who is still trying to kiss, is quickly beheaded by one of the nails. Jock is happy that Lustly is dead but is hit by a few nails. He quickly runs away to safety. When the nails hit Pranky it somehow knockes him out, causing him to roll coincidentally into the one of the rooms in the police station, Flesh who is running after him follows him, Zet reacts to this quickly and goes to see whats the problem. When Pranky stops rolling, he quickly wakes up to his belly ripped open, Pranky screams in pain due to this, he tries to do something but fails, he quickly died because of that, Flesh who is still eating his insides splashes blood overwhere, Squabbles who hears all of the comomotion next door comes to check it out, only to be cover with huge amounts of blood. Zet who bursts the door open, sees whats going on, Flesh quickly runs out and wipes the blood off with a paper napkin. Zet then walks to Squabbles who is covered in blood, due to this, Zet points the gun up to Squabbles thinking who was the one who did this, but since Zet didn't want to be to harsh on him, he decides to just taser him and arrest him. The sence then changes to Savaughn who is at the pet store, he adpots a tasmainian devil who looks like Flesh. Savaughn then hugs the animal. The iris closes on the tasmainian devil. '''Moral: Don't chose dangerous animals from the wild, without taming it! Deaths *Lustly is beheaded by the nail. *Pranky's belly is ripped open. Injuries *Jock is hit by a few nails. *Pranky is hit by the nail and knocked out. *Squabbles is tased. Trivia *This is the debut of Flesh. *Polar was gonna take Jock's place. *In real life, tasmainian devils are only found in Tasmainia. *Flesh, Zet, Jock, Squabbles, and Savaughn survive in this episode. Survival Rate *Amount of dead characters: 2 *Amount of surviver characters: 5 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:FirealarmThing's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes